finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Porom
Porom ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy IV und dessen Nachfolgern. Sie ist erstaunlich reif für ihr Alter und bereits eine hervorragende Weißmagierin, die aus Mysidia stammt. Obwohl Porom noch ein Kind ist, ist sie von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt und beweist gerne, dass ihre Körpergröße und ihr Alter das in ihr steckende Potenzial nicht mindern. Im kompletten Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder Palom ist Porom weder frech noch unhöflich, sondern verhält sich immer respektvoll anderen gegenüber. Sie verpasst ihrem Zwillingsbruder oft eine kleine Kopfnuss, falls dieser sich zu viel herausnimmt und belehrt ihn über sein Fehlverhalten. Allerdings weiß sie auch um dessen Traum eines Tages ein Weiser zu werden und unterstützt ihn in diesem Unterfangen. Als Palom später ein angesehener Magier geworden ist, der regelmäßig verschiedene Orte bereist, übernimmt Porom die Aufgaben des Ältesten, da dieser erkrankt ist. Zwar wünscht sie sich ebenfalls die Welt bereisen zu können, jedoch liegt ihr das Wohl Mysidias zu sehr am Herzen als dass sie selbstsüchtig ihre Heimat verlassen würde. Während Palom auf Reisen ist, scheint sie jedoch einsam zu sein und ihren Bruder mit seiner unbeschwerten Art zu vermissen, was sie jedoch für sich behält. Letzteres ändert allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass andere Personen trotzdem bemerken, wie sehr Porom um ihren Bruder besorgt ist. Handlung ''Final Fantasy IV Nachdem Cecils Schiff auf dem Seeweg nach Baron von Leviathan überfallen wurde, ist der Dunkelritter nahe Mysidia gestrandet. Obwohl die meisten Bewohner nicht vergessen haben, dass er ihnen den Wasserkristall gestohlen hat, willigt der Älteste von Mysidia ein, ihm zu helfen die Machenschaften Barons zu stoppen. Zuvor muss Cecil sich jedoch als würdig erweisen und seinem Dunkelschwert entsagen. Um ihn zu seiner Prüfung zu begleiten und ihn außerdem genau zu beobachten, stellt der Älteste von Mysidia Cecil die jungen Magier Palom und Porom zur Seite. Gemeinsam erklimmen sie den Berg der Tortur, um Cecil an dessen Spitze von der Dunkelheit reinzuwaschen. Unterwegs treffen sie außerdem Tellah wieder, welcher hofft mittels des Meteo-Zauberspruchs den Tod seiner Tochter zu rächen und Golbez endgültig zu vernichten. Porom fühlt sich sehr geehrt in Gegenwart des Weisen Tellah zu sein und zollt ihm daher höchsten Respekt. Sie begeben sich gemeinsam zur Spitze, werden dort jedoch bereits von Golbez' Elementarfürsten, Scarmiglione, erwartet. Nachdem er erfolglos versucht die Gruppe aufzuhalten und schließlich von ihnen vernichtet wird, begeben sie sich zum Schrein des Berges. Dort spricht eine Stimme zu Cecil und sie werden in einen Raum teleportiert, der einem Kristallsaal ähnelt. Indem er dort das geheiligte Schwert entgegen nimmt, wird Cecil vom Dunkelritter zum Paladin. Um sich der Aufgabe als würdig zu erweisen, muss er sich gegen ein Abbild seines früheren Selbst behaupten. Dies gelingt und gemeinsam mit Tellah, Palom und Porom kehrt der Paladin anschließend nach Mysidia zurück. Der Älteste beglückwünscht ihn zu seinem Wandel, jedoch erklärt er, dass Cecil weiter an sich arbeiten muss, um wahrhaftig die Kraft des Lichts zu nutzen. Als der Paladin schließlich seine Reise nach Baron fortsetzen will, erklären sowohl Palom als auch Porom, dass sie ihn weiterhin begleiten und bei seiner Aufgabe unterstützen werden. Zwar ist der Älteste zunächst dagegen, gestattet den Zwillingen aber schließlich ihrem Vorhaben nachzugehen. Sie bereisen den Teufelsweg nach Baron und treffen dort auf Yang, welcher scheinbar einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde. Nachdem sie ihn wieder zur Besinnung bringen konnten, schließt er sich ihnen an und es gelingt ihnen sich mittels des Alten Wasserweges in die Burg einzuschleusen. Dort begegnen sie Baigan, dem Cecil erzählt, dass dem König Einhalt geboten werden muss. Zunächst schließt Baigan sich der Gruppe an und gibt vor Cecil helfen zu wollen, jedoch erkennen Palom und Porom die Farce und offenbaren, dass Baigan ebenfalls zu den feindlichen Reihen gehört. Es kommt zum Kampf mit Baigan, der kaum noch menschlich ist, doch schließlich unterliegt er der Gruppe. Als diese anschließend den König im Thronsaal stellen, wird klar, dass der echte König ermordet wurde und Cagnazzo, ein weiterer Elementarfürst, dessen Erscheinung und Platz eingenommen hat. Durch diese Täuschung war es Cagnazzo möglich unauffällig die Kristalle zu sammeln, die Golbez in seine Gewalt bringen will. Die Gruppe bekämpft den Elementarfürsten daraufhin und befreit kurz danach Cid aus dem Kerker. Als sie die Burg verlassen wollen, wird eine Falle aktiviert und Cagnazzo spricht zur Gruppe, dass er sie mit in den Tod nehmen werde. Die Protagonisten drohen von den herannahenden Wänden des Raumes zerquetscht zu werden, worauf Palom und Porom keine andere Möglichkeit sehen, als sich selbst zu versteinern und somit die Wände zum Stillstand zu bringen. Vergeblich versucht Tellah anschließend die Versteinerung der Zwillinge aufzuheben, denn aufgrund ihrer freiwilligen Versteinerung ist dies auf normalem Wege nicht möglich. Von Trauer erfüllt, schreiten Cecil, Yang und Tellah weiter voran. Später gelingt es dem Ältesten von Mysidia die Versteinerung aufzuheben. In der Nintendo DS- bzw. App-Version des Spiels kehren Palom und Porom nicht als Gruppenmitglieder zurück, wohl aber in allen anderen Versionen von ''Final Fantasy IV. Während Cecil und seine Gefährten schließlich zum Endkampf auf dem Roten Mond gegen Zemus aufbrechen, versammeln sich die restlichen Freunde und ehemaligen Gruppenmitglieder in Mysidia und spenden den Protagonisten mittels ihrer Gebete Kraft und Mut. Es gelingt letztlich Zemus bzw. dessen Inkarnation Zeromus zu vernichten und die Welt zu retten. Die Zwillinge führen schließlich ihr Leben in Mysidia fort. Dort bildet der Älteste sie weiter zu Magiern aus, da er in ihnen großes Potenzial erkennt. Während Porom gehorsam zu den Unterrichtsstunden erscheint, prahlt Palom einem Mädchen gegenüber mit seinen Heldentaten. Porom macht sich daher auf den Weg, um Palom ebenfalls zum Ältesten zu holen, wobei er sich eine von zahlreichen Kopfnüssen einfängt. Schließlich tauchen Porom und ihr Bruder in Baron zur Krönung von Cecil und Rosa zum neuen Königspaar auf, womit die Ereignisse von Final Fantasy IV abgeschlossen werden. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Zur Feier des Wiederaufbaus Damcyans wurde auch Porom von Edward eingeladen. Sie besichtigt seinen Thronsaal und stellt fest, dass er den früheren Kristallsaal umfunktioniert hat. Sie schaut sich zusammen mit Cecil und ihrem Bruder den neuen Kristallsaal an und bemerkt ein kurzes Aufflackern des Kristalls. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, verlassen sie den Saal. Als Cecil, Rosa und Yang zum Berg Hobbs aufbrechen, um einem Außenposten von Fabul zu helfen, fliegen Palom, Porom, Cid und Luca ihnen nach und treffen die Gruppe in Fabul wieder. Luca, die Zwergenprinzessin erzählt, dass Monsterscharen aus der Versiegelten Höhle hervor stoßen und die Zwerge die Bedrohung nicht alleine abwenden können. Gemeinsam mit Cid und Cecil machen sich die beiden Zwillinge auf den Weg in die Unterwelt. Im Kristallsaal der Höhle finden sie Rydia, die bewusstlos am Boden liegt. Sie nehmen sie mit und sehen zurück bei ihrem Luftschiff Falke, dass der Turm von Babil aufleuchtet. Sie beschließen die Lage zu untersuchen und treffen im Turm auf die Beschwörbaren Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh und Titan, die Rydia zurück erhält. Daraufhin schließt Rydia die Gruppe aus, woraufhin diese den Turm weiter nach ihr absuchen. Dabei begegnen sie Edge, der sich ihnen anschließt. Sie treffen kurz darauf auf ihre Kameradin, wobei sich herausstellt, dass es sich nicht um die echte Rydia handelt. Rydia? fordert sie zum Kampf heraus und nutzt ihre Beschwörbaren, um die Gruppe anzugreifen. Als sie schließlich Bahamut beschwört greift die echte Rydia ein, die mit ihrem Nebeldrachen Bahamut besiegen kann. Porom kämpft schließlich an der Seite von Cecil, Edge, Palom und Rydia gegen die falsche Rydia, welche nach ihrer Niederlage verschwindet. Zurück in Burg Baron machen sich die Gefährten von Cecil sorgen um Rosa, die sehr angeschlagen ausgesehen hat, als sie in Fabul angekommen sind. Cecil beruhigt seine Kameraden, dass Rosa ein Kind erwartet, woraufhin Porom erklärt, dass sie sich nun einen Namen ausdenken müssen. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Zu Beginn von Porom's Tale erinnert sich die nun fast erwachsene Porom an die Zeit, in der sie und ihr Bruder Palom vom Ältesten vom Mysidia unterrichtet wurden. Während Porom den Unterricht bereitwillig angeht, sträubt sich Palom dagegen und nimmt Reißaus. Es gelingt Porom ihn zurück zu bringen, wo er dem Ältesten erklärt, dass seine Fähigkeiten bei der Reise mit Cecil sehr stark geschult wurden. Porom versucht ihren Bruder zur Höflichkeit und Besonnenheit zu bewegen, doch Palom ist überzeugt, dass er eines Tages ein ebenso großer Weiser, wie Tellah sein wird. Der Älteste erwidert daraufhin, dass Palom noch einen langen Weg vor sich hat, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Außerdem verbietet der Älteste dem jungen Schwarzmagier das Dorf zu verlassen, bis dieser den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden hat, was Palom jedoch noch mehr anspornt. Als die beiden wieder allein sind, möchte Porom vom Ältesten wissen, warum er Palom eine eigene Reise in Aussicht gestellt hat, worauf dieser erklärt, dass jede Person an solchen Erfahrungen wächst. Außerdem hat er längst durchschaut, dass Porom selbst gern denselben Weg einschlagen möchte. Jahre darauf begeben sich Porom und ihr Bruder auf eine Reise, wovon sich der Schwarzmagier erhofft, dass er an deren Ende Tellah ebenbürtig sein wird. Paloms erstes Ziel soll dabei Kaipo sein, da Tellah dort gelebt hat. Porom versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass man den Titel eines Weisen nicht erhalten kann, sondern von anderen Menschen verliehen bekommt. Palom ist sich dessen durchaus bewusst, jedoch ist er trotz allem fest entschlossen es zu versuchen. Nachdem sie in Kaipo Tellahs und Annas Gräber besucht haben, begeben sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterirdischen Wasserweg, um dort ihr Training zu beginnen. Insgeheim rekonstruiert Palom dabei die Reise von Tellah und Cecil mit dem Ziel den Cooler Mammoth zu besiegen. Nachdem dies gelungen ist und Porom erneut versucht ihrem Bruder zu erklären, wodurch sich ein Weiser auszeichnet. Nach einem erneuten Zeitsprung um einige Jahre ist Porom nun zu einer anerkannten Weißmagierin aufgestiegen und pflegt starke Kontakte zum Ältesten von Mysidia. Gemeinsam mit Palom will sie das Dorf Nebel besuchen. Cid stellt ihnen dafür sein Luftschiff zur Verfügung, allerdings scheint Palom sie im Stich zu lassen und so fliegt sie allein mit Cid los. An Bord entdeckt sie schließlich ihren Bruder, der Cid bereits seit dem Abflug aus Baron begleitet. Palom erklärt ihr, dass er sie nicht über jedes Detail in seinem Leben informieren wird und ihr vorhält sich wie seine Mutter zu benehmen. Während des Besuches bei Rydia, bittet Palom diese ihn zum Land der Beschwörbaren zu bringen, da er dort trainieren möchte. Rydia unterstützt ihn dabei, jedoch zweifelt Porom an dem Unterfangen. Trotz allem begleitet sie die beiden anderen Magier. Nach einem kurzen Halt bei der Zwergenburg, wo Luca sich ihnen anschließt, reisen sie schließlich weiter und erreichen das Land der Beschwörbaren. Nachdem ihr Bruder Palom zum Training einer Geistlichen nach Troia geschickt wird, kümmert sie sich zunächst weiterhin um die Angelegenheiten des Dorfes, macht sich jedoch Sorgen um ihren Bruder und hofft, dass dieser bald zurückkehren wird. Porom trifft in Mysidia auf Tsukinowa, der sich als Schüler eines Schwarzmagiers namens Lapin ausgibt. Diesen enttarnt sie beinahe, jedoch kann er sich im letzten Moment noch herausreden. Sie belehrt ihn, dass er keinen Unfug anstellen soll und begibt sich in das Hauptgebäude des Dorfes. Durch das Leuchten des Turmes von Babil ist der Älteste von Mysidia sehr beunruhigt und beruft eine Besprechung ein. Als die restlichen Magier sehr beunruhigt sind, da Palom gerade nicht im Dorf ist, weist Porom sie zurecht und schlägt dem Ältesten vor zum Berg der Tortur zu reisen. Als sie sich auf den Weg dorthin macht, wird sie von Tsukinowa verfolgt. Unterwegs scheint sie zu bemerken, dass sie verfolgt wird, denkt aber, dass es sich dabei um Palom handelt. Kurz vor der Spitze des Berges verliert der Ninja sie aus den Augen und kehrt um, da der Turm von Babil erneut aufleuchtet. Als Ceodore und der Hooded Man später nach Mysidia kommen, treffen sie auf Porom und bitten diese das Siegel zum Teufelspfad zu brechen, damit sie nach Baron gelangen können. Diese erfährt, dass es sich bei Ceodore um den Sohn von Cecil und Rosa handelt und erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn bereits kennt, seit er geboren ist. Sie ruft einen Weiß- und einen Schwarzmagier herbei und lässt sie Ceodore und den verhüllten Mann begleiten. Letzteren fragt sie, wer er ist, was dieser jedoch damit beantwortet, dass sie ihn nicht sowieso nicht kennt und verlässt das Gebäude. Kurze Zeit darauf begegnet sie am Berg auf Kain, der sie und einige Magier aus Mysidia vor einer Horde Untoter beschützt. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich nach Mysidia zurück. Dort angekommen wird das Dorf von Monstern und einem mysteriösen Mädchen angegriffen. Kain bringt derweil den Kristall an sich und schließt mit dem Mädchen einen Handel ab. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich mittels des Teufelweges nach Baron, wo Kain Cecil mit eigenen Händen töten will. Porom bleibt indes fassungslos zurück. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Porom stellt, nach Rosa, die zweite Weißmagierin der Gruppe dar und schließt sich den Protagonisten an, nachdem Cecil zum Berg der Tortur aufbrechen soll, um den Jobwechsel vom Dunkelritter zum Paladin zu vollziehen. Mittels ihrer Fertigkeit Weinen (engl. Cry) kann sie die Erfolgschancen eines Diebstahls erhöhen. Lange Zeit wurde diese Fertigkeit falsch interpretiert. So ging man davon aus, dass Weinen dem Spieler die Flucht aus dem Kampf erleichtern würde. Weiterhin kann Porom gemeinsam mit Palom die Zauberduo-Fertigkeit (engl. Twincast) einsetzen, wobei sie ihre magischen Kräfte kombinieren und äußerst mächtige Magie auf die Gegner entfesseln. Welcher Zauber dabei gewirkt wird, ist jedoch dem Zufallsprinzip überlassen. In den 3D-Versionen des Spiels wurde die Weinen-Fertigkeit insoweit verändert, als dass sie nunmehr den Schwäche-Zustand herbeiführt und Gegner somit empfänglicher für jegliche Angriffe werden. Ansonsten verfügt Porom auch hier über die Zauberduo-Fertigkeit und alle Weißmagie-Zauber, die auch in früheren Versionen schon erlernbar waren. Die Stufen, auf denen sie entsprechende Zauber erlernt, haben sich größtenteils nicht verändert. Den Wicht-Zauber erlernt Porom nun auf Stufe 32, statt 31 und Shell steht ihr bereits auf Stufe 18 zur Verfügung und nicht erst auf Stufe 29. Waffen und Rüstungen ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-'' Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Porom tritt der Gruppe im Laufe der Handlung mit ihrem Bruder Palom bei. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet sie sich auf Stufe 34 und kennt außerdem alle Weißmagie-Zauber, die sie auch in den 2D-Versionen von Final Fantasy IV auf diesem Level erlernt hätte. Weitere Zauber kommen mit entsprechendem Stufenaufstieg hinzu. Außerdem verfügt sie erneut über ihre Cry- und Twincast-Fertigkeiten. Waffen und Rüstungen Wie bereits in der PSP- und GBA-Version des Vorgängers kann Porom neben Zauberstäben auch mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen. Ansonsten trägt sie, wie alle Magier, ausschließlich leichte Rüstungen oder Roben, die ihr entsprechend wenig Schutz vor physischen Angriffen bieten. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Wie bereits in beiden Vorgängern ist Porom eine reine Weißmagierin und erlernt daher mit steigender Stufe verschiedene, entsprechende Zauber. Sie verfügt als Erwachsene nun über die Pray-Fertigkeit, welche zuvor lediglich von Rosa verwendet werden konnte. Im direkten Vergleich ist festzustellen, dass Porom über einen höheren MP- und -Wert verfügt, jedoch ansonsten keiner ihrer Werte die von Rosa übersteigt. Weiterhin erlernen beide Weißmagierinnen ihre Zauber auf unterschiedlichen Stufen, sodass es vorkommen kann, dass Porom einige Zauber vor Rosa beherrscht, andere jedoch nach ihr. Bands Indem sie bestimmte Techniken mit anderen Charakteren in der Gruppe verbindet, kann Porom, neben ihrer Weißmagie, außerdem sogenannte Band-Abilitys verwenden. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle ihr möglichen Bands auf und erläutert diese im Wesentlichen. Waffen und Rüstungen Poroms Waffenarsenal orientiert sich stark an jenem von Final Fantasy IV, wo sie, ausgenommen in der NDS- und App-Version, neben Stäben auch Pfeil und Bogen verwenden kann. Außerdem ist sie in der Lage die Queen's Whip auszurüsten, welche jedoch die einzige Peitsche darstellt, die Porom verwenden kann. Die Weißmagierin schützt sich mit leichten Rüstungen und Roben, was ihr jedoch nicht so viel Schutz bietet, wie anderen Charakteren mit schweren Rüstungen. Weiteres Auftreten ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Eines von Miras herunterladbaren Kostümen ist an Poroms Auftritt in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years angelehnt. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Palom und Porom haben hier einen Cameo-Auftritt und dienen dem Spieler als Tutorial für einige grundlegende Funktionen des Spiels. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Porom taucht hier als spielbarer Charakter auf. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Auch in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade hat Porom einen Auftritt als sogenannter Legend-Charakter und verfügt unter anderem über ihre Weinen-Fertigkeit. ''Final Fantasy Artniks In ''Final Fantasy Artniks gibt es mehrere Karten, die Porom abbilden. Alle Karten von Porom gehören zum Eis-Element und haben eine Seltenheit von Rare+ oder Super Rare. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Im offiziellen Sammelkartenspiel zu ''Final Fantasy gibt es ebenfalls mehrere Karten von Porom, die allesamt dem Wasser-Element zuzuordnen sind. Musik Das Musikstück „Palom and Porom“ erklingt im Spiel, wenn die Zwillinge in den Fokus der Handlung rücken. Galerie Trivia *In der englischen Version von Final Fantasy IV für das SNES wurde Porom ursprünglich „Polom“ genannt. *Die Stadt Palumpolum aus Final Fantasy XIII stellt wahrscheinlich eine Referenz an die Zwillinge dar. en:Porom es:Porom fr:Porom ru:Пором Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY)